Forbidden in Love and War
by Sweet-As-Sour-Patch-Kids
Summary: A story of forbidden friendships, meetings, and love. In a world that revolves around war, two people find love. Original ideas included. Check it out. AU. SasuNaru.
1. Forbidden Friendships

Forbidden in Love and War

_Summary: Sasuke, a lupine, and Naruto, a vulpine, were suppose to hate, and sneer at one another. But instead they found friendship, and something even stronger, as their world was building for a war they didn't want to fight. AU. SasuNaru._

**M for Full-Blown Teenage SasuNaru Lovers.**

(For information refer to profile)

--

Chapter One: Forbidden Friendships

--

A claw came down in one powerful swipe as it tore away at fur and skin. A yelp sounded out as blood spurted from the deep wound that revealed meat and bone across the lupine's (wolf's) Top right shoulder.

The lupine looked back heatedly at his rival, his enemy, his "friend" and snarled, baring his teeth furiously. The vulpine (fox) stared back his usual golden eyes glowing a crimson red. His once orange-red coat was now stained with the blood of himself, and his opponent. His ears lay back against his head as he growled back to the lupine.

This was a start of a war, a war that would go on for generations to come. The war of Vulpine and Lupine.

--

Blue cerulean eyes looked out over a bright beautiful valley from a distant cliff. A deep sigh escaped a pair of full pink lips. "I want to go out there." A voice said as he moved past from the forest brush out into an opening on the cliff. With much fatigue the teenage boy plopped himself on the ground as he swung right leg over the cliff and propped his elbow up on the left one so he could strategically rest his chin on his hand. A pair of deep red ears twitched slightly as a big bushy tail swayed from side to side before it wrapped itself around the boys slim waist. He toyed with the deep red gem that hung around his neck and looked out admirably at the valley. It was quite beautiful. The deep green of the grass and shrubs. The small ravine that flowed through, start to finish. And the big beautiful oak tree that stood tall right in the middle of the plain.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he through his head back and screamed. Frustration was evident in his bright eyes. He was sick of being guarded, he was sick of being watched, and he was sick of not being able to go anywhere. Why the hell did it matter if he was the great-grandson of the legendary _Kyuubi? _Which was the founder of the vulpine's land. "He was also the one who started this war." The blonde muttered to himself, as his ears lay flat against his head in disappointment.

"Naruto!" The blondes ears raised immediately as panic erupted in his stomach.

"Shit!" He cursed as he quickly scrambled up. Before Naruto got dart away a hand came out and securely grasped the color of his black sleeveless top and pulled him backwards.

"Naruto." A firm voice spoke angrily.

Naruto with his arms crossed and tail waggled in annoyance. He fearfully tore from the mans grip and stared back at his instructor. "Yeah, I get it Iruka, don't stray from the village." He said his teeth clenched in aggravation. "But, I don't get it, we all know the lupines aren't coming up her to fight. So why? Why must I be so secluded!?" He argued.

Iruka's shoulders sulked as he pressed a hand to his bare forehead for his brown hair was tied messily in a ponytail. His brown fox ears were pressed hard against his head in sympathy for the boy. "Naruto not now." He whispered softly. "You can run away and rebel any other time, but now is not it. The lupine's are planning something and we have to be careful." He said placing a hand gently on the youth's shoulder.

Naruto refused to meet Iruka's glance. "You always say that." His hands clenched and unclenched periodically. "It's never safe right!? Never! The lupines are always going to be a threat, just like were always a threat to them. Right!?" A movement in the bushes made both individuals look away from each other.

Naruto gasped as the person appeared in front of them. "Father…" He breathed out, as he once again refused to make contact with another.

"Minato-sama." Iruka said with the utmost respect as he bowed. The leaders blue eyes flashed from Iruka to Naruto in mere seconds.

"Naruto, come…" He said his voice firm as his orange-red tail swung angrily. A gentle smile slowly appeared on the man's features. "…please."

Naruto, with reluctance, followed his father into the forest. Yet unbeknownst to the adult's, Naruto's eyes lit up slowly as he conjured up a plan.

--

Night slowly enveloped the day so quickly it was funny. At least to the mischievous fox who planned to escape. With a big grin plastered on his face Naruto slowly exited his den and laughed quietly in his gut. No one would notice his absence until the morning, and then he was just say he went to hunt. Everything was planned out well. As he began to walk out of camp he froze as a twig snapped.

"What are you doing?" A soft voice spoke. Naruto quickly turned to see his best friend standing beside him. Damn his friend for never sleeping. Aquamarine eyes stared into his own dark cerulean blue.

"Uhm. Midnight stroll." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh really." He friend said as he crossed his arms and rose an invisible eyebrow. His bright red hair blew gently in the passing breeze as Naruto tried to quickly come up with an excuse.

"Okay Gaara." He said as he pulled his friend into a crouching position. "I'm going to the big oak tree in the middle of the valley." He whispered into his friends ear. Naruto noted that is friend did not agree with his plan as his dark grey ears rose in alarm, yet he said nothing. "Gaara, you can't tell father he'll kill me."

Aquamarine eyes studied his appearance for mere seconds before the red head lead an inaudible sigh out. "I won't tell." He muttered quietly. "But I'm not covering for you." He added on as Naruto smiled.

"No worries." He called out silently as he ran for the exit to the small village. "I'll be back before morning." As he ran through the trees and skillfully dodged all branches he grinned. With his right hand he gripped his red gemstone tightly and closed his eyes. A bright white light engulfed the blonde and in a quick instant disappeared revealing a small red fox with a white underbelly and snout. The tip of his tail had a bit of black along with his left ear. The red gemstone shone brightly around the foxes scruffy neck. Unlike before running this one was faster and seemed to hold more stamina. All for paws padded the ground as Naruto ran, a grin still plastered on his foxy features.

After about two hours of running Naruto appeared at the valley. He quickly ran over to the ravine and sunk his head down so he could lap up some much needed moisture from the running. With a yawn the youth circled and sat down, his tail encircled him in warmth and he smiled looking over to the big oak tree. Only a few more minutes, He thought to himself. The tree that he had always wanted to venture to was only half-awhile away. The black tip of his tail brushed against his gem and Naruto was once again surrounded by the white light. Once faded the youth watched the trees leaved blow gently in the breeze, a soft smile appeared on the soft pink lips he possessed. He stood up and quickly brushed off any dirt that hung on his navy green pants.

Once finished he took in a big breath of fresh air and sprinted forward to the tree. His eyes shone with mirth and admiration as he came closer to the tall oak. His ears stood tall and his tail wagged happily. Only a few more steps, he shouted to himself. He quickly placed his hand on the rough bark that stood. A grin emerged on his face and he gently ran his fingers across the indents from the wood. Naruto was happily in his own wonder land he didn't realize a pair of place obsidian eyes staring darkly at him.

A rustle from up above startled the fox as he quickly looked up. A lupine was watching him carefully. His lips curled back and he clenched his teeth. And the wolf did the same. With an angelic force the lupine bounded down from the tree and stood tall as Naruto stared at him with hatred. He sat down and quickly allowed his bushy black tail to brush against a deep onyx gem that hung around his neck. A deep blue light encased the being without a second thought. Naruto stared, he had never seen a wolf turn to a human. It was like a completely different metamorphosis than the foxes.

Naruto stared wide eyes at the teenage boy, in front of him. He was about Naruto's age, give or take a year, and had the most beautiful black eyes. His raven spikes blue gently in the wind as he himself studied Naruto. With an impassive he slowly started to circle Naruto. And Naruto followed him with his cerulean eyes.

"A fox." The stranger muttered with a sneer.

Anger quickly boiled up in the foxes blood. He turned and stared into the black eyes that studied him blankly. "Naruto. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, you goddamn wolf!" He said as his teeth clenched wickedly.

A smirk appeared on the strangers face. "Goddamn wolf. You have nerve." He said staring heatedly at the blonde. "What right do you have to speak that way to me? You prowl around here like you own the place."

"What!?" Naruto screamed angrily. He almost pounced before constraining himself. "You're the one who has nerve. Wolves have made it so foxes are on the brink of starvation. We are all huddled up together trying to be strong while you're laughing your asses off and taking our territory."

"Your territory?" The stranger asked with amusement dripping from his voice. "It was ours to start with."

"You're lying it was ours." Naruto spat.

"You need more reliable resources." The wolf retorted.

"I have them! My great-grandfather was the one who owned this land! The Kyuubi! So shut up." Naruto said seething, his ears placed themselves tightly against his soft blonde locks, his tail wagging furiously. The wolf stood there staring at him as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Then Kyuubi was a liar." He said smoothly with no trace of sarcasm. "Because _fox,_" He spat out, "My great-grandfather was the one who owned this land. And because of you and you're _people, _I am forced to live a life a seclusion. You have no idea how that feels." He said anger glowering in his eyes. His black eyes twitched with aggravation.

Naruto stared at the stranger with shock. He was exactly like him. He knew what it was like to live Naruto's life. "I do know." He said sincerely. Which the stranger must of caught because he quickly flung hi head around to stare into Naruto's cerulean orbs.

"Sasuke." He said softly. "My name is Sasuke."

And to that Naruto smiled brightly. They stood there, staring into each others eyes.

They were enemies. They new that. But, somewhere in their hearts they felt something blooming, a friendship, perhaps. A friendship they would have to keep secret. A forbidden friendship.


	2. Forbidden Meetings

Forbidden in Love and War

_Summary: Sasuke, a lupine, and Naruto, a vulpine, were suppose to hate, and sneer at one another. But instead they found friendship, and something even stronger, as their world was building for a war they didn't want to fight. AU. SasuNaru._

**M for Full-Blown Teenage SasuNaru Lovers.**

--

Chapter Two: Forbidden Meetings

--

Naruto stumbled clumsily as he ran through the dense forest, he pushed past branches and jumped over bushes hoping to make it home in time. He knew that would be highly impossible though. He had spent to much time at that oak tree with the lupine he met. A smile appeared on his childish features. Just thinking about all the times they got into trivial fights that night made him laugh. Mostly, they just fought over everything they could find to fight about, like "Who got the branch near the owl hole," or "Who got to go swimming in the ravine first." Stupid things like that.

Naruto bounded into his village just as his father appeared from his den. Minato looked at his son with surprise, for he looked quite disheveled. Multiple leafs and twigs revealed themselves in his messy blonde hair. His clothes had grass satins as well as mud stains all over, and his face had small scratches from the branches he had forgotten to block on his way back.

Gaara had looked at the blonde once he entered the village and shook his head before setting the basket he had been holding down and walking over to the blonde. With one stern look to the blonde he turned to his leader, who was staring at Naruto with a heated glance. "He had informed me earlier that he was going hunting." He said with a bow to Minato. "I'm sorry for not informing you sooner."

Minato walked over to the two youths and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm glad that's the case." He said with a forced smile, for he knew something was up.

--

"Thank you so much Gaara!" Naruto said once the two were in private. He wrapped his arms around the older teens neck and grinned at him blissfully his tail also showing the emotion was true.

Gaara sat their stoically as he waited for the blonde to stop his thanking. Once finished he gently brushed the tanned arms off of his own pale neck and turned his aquamarine colored eyes toward the blonde. Naruto forced a smile and nervously laughed as Gaara stared at him. And stared. He just kept on stared. Naruto's ears flopped down and his tail quit it's wagging spree. He gently sat himself before his best friend and looked at him. "I met a lupine." He whispered quietly so only Gaara could hear.

The usually stoic youth's eyes widened as he said so and he glared. "Naruto." He said firmly.

"I know. I know. It's forbidden." He said dramatically as he pulled at his blonde hair. "But you know, He actually understands me." Naruto muttered before grinning broadly. It quickly faltered as a loud bang sounded of beside him. He looked over to Gaara who was still sitting, yet his head hung low. His fist was pounded into the dirt wall that made up one side of their den.

"Gaara." He said softly as he gently extended a hang to touch him. Before he could actually make contact Gaara stood up and glared at him heatedly. Naruto stared up at him with big eyes, in any case, he resembled a frightened puppy. His friend had never been so mad at him before. Without another word Gaara stormed out of the den and left Naruto sitting there utterly confused.

--

Gaara heatedly walked away from the village. "That moron." He quietly said to himself. His tail swung back and forth angrily as he continued to walk. Not even caring where he was going. He violently broke past branches as he tried to control his rising anger; _or pain. _This _lupine _understood him. Gaara had been with Naruto all his life, and he says the _lupine_ understood him. If looks could kill. Everyone in the world would be dead. Gaara grinded his teeth as he broke out from the forest into a clearing, and there he saw a man. Gaara stared at him, his long brown strands blowing gently in the wind, his light lavender eyes that started at him as well, and his gray wolf tail that waged so very gently in his presence.

Gaara no longer cared about what had happened earlier that day. All he cared about is what stood a mere two feet in front of him.

--

Naruto sighed as he trudged through the forest. He had been searching for his friend most of the day yet still failed to find the fuming red head. And from what it looked like the sun was beginning to set, for darkness enclosed the wooded area. "Damn you Gaara," He mumbled softly as he took a seat on a tree root. He Didn't know what his friend reacted so heatedly to his words, and he wouldn't pressure him in telling if he didn't want to. All Naruto cared about was finding him.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice asked the blonde. His ears raised high and Naruto quickly spun around tears evident in his eyes.

"Gaara!" He shouted happily wrapping himself around the older boys waist. "I'm sorry, really, truly, sorry for what I did."

"What did you do?" He asked stoically. Gaara always had Naruto think about what he did wrong so he, as in Naruto, could make it better. Yet Naruto always just pushed it off as if it was nothing.

"I don't know!" He cried with regret. "But I really did think about it this time. I did!"

Gaara smirked ever so faintly and Naruto immediately stopped crying. He placed a pale hand on Naruto's head and gently ruffled his hair fondly before detaching the blonde from his waist and walking away. Naruto wiped a tear away before revealing a big grin. He darted after the red headed fox.

--

Sasuke sat calmly on a branch of the big oak tree. He gently thumped through a book and read the pages without a thought. Though a few minutes later panting rang through his ears. He looked down to find a blonde half dead in the grass by the ravine. "What's with you?" He asked emotionlessly.

Naruto sat up and glared at the raven haired fiend before falling back down on his back. At that Sasuke smirked and marked his place in his book before jumping from the tree to the foxes side. "Did you want to see me that badly, dope?" He whispered his smirk widening.

"Fuck you teme." Naruto panted out. Yet he smiled at the penname the lupine had bestowed on him.

Sasuke chuckled ever so slightly before laying himself next to the blonde. After a few minutes Naruto's breathing stabilized and he looked over at the raven who was staring at the starry sky. "I had to lie to my father today."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, not seeming that interested.

"Yeah. I didn't tell him about coming to the oak tree, or meeting you." Naruto said closing his eyes. "If I told him, he would make a big fuss and say I could never see you again."

Sasuke looked over at the blonde and smirked. "So you did want to see me."

Naruto quickly realized his mistake and blushed. "That's not it." He protested with a pout. While looking at the sky Naruto smiled. "You are the only one who knows how I feel. We are the same, you and I."

"Yet dramatically different." Sasuke muttered as he propped himself up by the elbow.

"Huh?" Naruto his ear turning ever so slightly to Sasuke.

Obsidian eyes looked up at the midnight blue sky. "You know, someday, things are going to change."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking up at the same sky Sasuke was.

"Dope." He chuckled out. Naruto turned back and glared, but that quickly turned into a smile as he saw the expression on Sasuke's face, it was completely peaceful.

Naruto smiled warmly as he watched the star covered sky with Sasuke. Somewhere in his heart it pained Naruto, for he knew one day he and Sasuke would be fighting against each other, and that alone would ruin there friendship. The lupines would kill the vulpines, the vulpines would kill the lupines. He hated the thought. Naruto quickly shut his eyes to block out all of the unwanted thoughts, but for some reason could not force himself to open them.

Sasuke watched as the stars shone in the sky and smiled as he saw a shooting star pass. He Didn't believe in that kind of stuff, but could just picture the blonde making a silent wish. Even thought they had known each other for merely a day, Sasuke could feel that they were in some way connected. Not only as enemies, but as friends. Sasuke's eyes widened a centimeter as he felt an arm wrap around his stomach. "Hey Naruto," He started before turning to look at the blonde. A soft pang echoed out in Sasuke's chest before he gave way to a smirk. Carefully he turned so he was facing the sleeping blonde. With his left hand he delicately brushed away some stray hair that hung loosely in his face. He placed his hand on the foxes cheek and carefully ran his fingers across his whisker marked cheeks before his fingers strayed off the path to his lips.

His thumb gently grazed the full pink lips the blonde possessed. Sasuke was mesmerized, without him knowing it he leaned closer, until there noses brushed against each other's. He just sat there staring at Naruto's closed eyes before smiling guiltily. "Stupid Dope." He let himself fall to the ground as he once again looked at the sky. Another shooting star passed over head. And this time Sasuke made a wish.

"_Let this unneeded war be over." _He said to himself. For he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from the fox boy any longer if this went on. Only a day had past, and he already almost kissed the boy. He Didn't want the meetings they were having to be _forbidden._


	3. Forbidden Laughter

Forbidden in Love and War

_Summary: Sasuke, a lupine, and Naruto, a vulpine, were suppose to hate, and sneer at one another. But instead they found friendship, and something even stronger, as their world was building for a war they didn't want to fight. AU. SasuNaru._

**M for Full-Blown Teenage SasuNaru Lovers.**

_A/N: _**Read or Die! **_**(Not really) **_I've only gotten three reviews. Three! That's a total hit to my ego. I can just see my self-confidence blow out the window swiftly, as swiftly as it had come…

Okay here's the deal. **3 reviews. **Just three per chapter and I'll be booming with aspiration. I mean I know three isn't all _"Hallelujah! Hallelujah!" _but I can live with it. And I promise, that I will answer all of your questions and fix my mistakes when someone comments on them. I'm a very easy-going person, it's just that I would really like to have more comments, feedback, responses, criticism. How ever you want to say it.

So THREE. Just THREE. And I will update quickly and every chapter will hold a _new happening _-Translation, a really wicked cool twist of events.

And not to sound like a total narcissist. But, this is my first story, and I don't think this is a very bad start to my writing career. I mean, I thought of the plot, ON MY OWN. I liked it, it was original. At least I'm pretty sure it is.

--

Chapter Three: Forbidden Laughter

--

Sasuke trudged into the meek den where he resided with his older sibling. His dark obsidian eyes glanced around in search for his brother, he wasn't there, with a sigh of relief he dumped himself on the hard surface that was meant to be his bed. He watched the ceiling with glazed over eyes as he remembered the happenings of the night before. Those bright blue cerulean eyes that always seemed to burn into his heart, also haunted his mind. In just a few days, the emotions he was raised to forget came rushing back at him at full speed. No mercy.

He sighed and rolled over, barring his head in a pillow. "Sasuke-kun!" A high-pitched vice screeched out. He inwardly groaned and sat up, waiting for his _mate _to barge in. The door opened with a bang and a pink blur whizzed by before attaching to his arm. He glared at her heatedly, yet she was still oblivious to that fact that he did not want her near him.

The white ears on top of the pink mess of hair twitched happily. "Sakura, go." He said with a firm, yet calm tone radiating from his voice.

"But Sasuke-kun." She whined a forced out on her lips. Sasuke took one look and couldn't help but remember the blonde vulpine. His pout is much cuter, Sasuke thought to himself. Maybe the reason he so fondly remembered the blonde was because, Naruto never lied to him, or showed him a fake face. He, who was so accustomed to false emotions, found it quite refreshing to meet someone so different, yet who shared the same views.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whined once more, as she pulled on his arm. Making sure her breasts so snuggly touched his pale skin.

Sasuke gagged to himself. "Repulsive." He whispered.

"What?" she asked sweetly, not hearing what the raven had muttered.

He looked over to her and quickly stood up, shaking her off in the process. "Sakura, I have to leave."

Her jade eyes widened a bit. "But, why!?" She screeched. "You just got here."

He rolled his eyes and headed for the door before a person stepped up to block the way. "She's right little brother," an emotionless voice stabbed into Sasuke's eardrums. "you did just get_ back._" Sasuke quickly turned his gaze up to his older brothers who stared at him with crimson red eyes.

"Move Itachi." Sasuke glared heatedly.

He didn't way anything, just merely lifted his head up in a superior way before moving aside. Sasuke scuttled through. Without another thought he headed away from his damp and dark living area. He hated it. Despised it. It shouldn't even exist. And this is when, deep down, he truly wished that this spat was over between the vulpines and lupines. For the vulpines were the ones to give the lupines the desire to kill, to get revenge. And slowly before Sasuke new it, his heart once again turned cold.

-:-

"Naruto." A calm voice said smoothly.

"What?" The blonde teen muttered, opening his eyes that had just before been shielded from it.

"Shouldn't we go to school?" the redhead asked, as he calmly sat by his friend.

Naruto sat up with a quick roll of his eyes. "Since when did it matter? We always skipped." He stood up and stretched, as he gave way to a yawn. An idea stuck Naruto's mind. "You go back." He quickly stated.

Gaara raised one intangible eyebrow.

"And where are you going?" He asked.

"To my tree." He muttered. "To see my friend."

"I'm coming." Gaara said walking past Naruto.

"What! Why?" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his friends arm.

"Why does it matter? I already know about the lupine."

Naruto looked down, his ears in synch with his head. His tail drooped down also. "I told him I wouldn't tell anybody."

"So?"

"So!? I promised." Naruto screeched and fell to the dry grassy area beneath him.

Gaara inwardly sighed and turned to his friend. "He won't care," He began. "If you told your best friend about him. It would actually be logical. To tell at least one person what you have been doing I mean." He said before walking on. Naruto's ears lifted and he smiled.

"Thanks Gaara." He said to himself before running to catch up with his friend.

-:-

After about an hour of running the two vulpine finally made it. The younger of the two, Naruto, was panting excessively, while Gaara stood poised and calm. As if he hadn't been running full speed for forever. "Look Gaara," Naruto squeaked between pants. "It's that tree." He pointed one of his fingers toward the big oak tree. And as Gaara saw, acorns we just beginning to fabricate. The ravine trickled through the many rocks located in it's vicinity, and some small fish jumped up and down. A nice nature setting, even though they were always in nature, they still dreamed of places like this to live in.

Naruto grinned broadly and ran to the oak tree with all his might, once reaching it he quickly scaled up the bark and took a seat in his usual nighttime position. Gaara calmly walked over and looked up and the blonde who was currently pulling small acorn buds of the tree.

"You shouldn't Naruto." Gaara said impassively like always. "to that tree, those buds are like it's babies."

Gaara gave a small smirk as Naruto looked at him with a face of disbelief. He quickly turned back to the tree and began replacing them into there original spots. When they fell to the ground, Naruto wailed with frustration. "It won't take them back. It's as if she doesn't want her babies." Naruto said jumping to the ground.

Gaara gave a light chuckle and looked back to his friend. "Naruto you really are a-"

"Moron." A strong voice finished coolly.

Naruto looked over to see his best _lupine _friend around. "Sasuke!" Naruto breathed happily. A slight shocked expression passed over his features, then his bright cerulean eyes began scanning the sky. "It's still midday, what are you doing here?"

"That was my question, dope." Sasuke retorted.

"Oh, I wanted to bring my best friend over, so-" Naruto stopped as he felt Sasuke's eyes drill into him. Looking back over he realized Sasuke was angry. Naruto stopped smiling and looked at his wolf friend, who looked like he wanted to murder the fox. Sasuke's black ears were pressed tightly against the top of his raven black locks, and his tail swished angrily. He began to walk toward Naruto, with the intent to kill, or at least strangle.

The blonde just stood there, intimidated, his tail curled around his legs and his ears twitched nervously as they took cover in his blonde spikes. When Sasuke was three feet away, Naruto screamed. "No Sasuke, don't kill me." Klunk!

Naruto stood straight up, and Sasuke just stared surprised. Naruto reverted his eyes to the ground where a big acorn lay, a few inches from his foot. He put a hand on his head and whined, "Oww!" He complained, rubbing his head in the process.

The still surprised Sasuke just watched, slowly his lips twitched. He quickly put a pale hand over his mouth, and turned away so he could see the blonde from the corner of his eye.

Gaara watched quietly a few feet away at the antics of the two.

"Stupid acorn!" Naruto said chucking it at the tree. Bad idea. Multiple small buds rained down on him, as well as the one he through retaliating and hitting him square in the forehead. Sasuke's black wolf ear twitched. He closed his eyes tightly. "So stupid.," Naruto began. "That tree is the enemy of all foxes everywhere." Naruto felt himself slip on a moss covered rock. He closed his eyes tightly. Splash!

Water flew everywhere and the young fox, sat there a crimson blush spread over his tanned face.

Sasuke couldn't help it. Small fits of laughter erupted from the ravens core. " Naruto, you moron." He said between chuckles. Naruto just stared at Sasuke surprised, before he joined in on the laughter.

Gaara just watched the two. Also surprised, but hid it. Naruto smiled all the time, and laughed all the time. But when he's laughing with Sasuke. It almost sounds happier than all the other times.

But it's forbidden, Gaara thought tragically. Even though he's the leader's son, he would be banished, maybe even worse. Gaara watched as Sasuke walked over a smirk visible on his features, he leaned down and offered a hand. And Naruto with a mischievous glint pulled the wolf boy down in the water as well. Sasuke's smirk faded and he punched the blonde squarely on the head, but Gaara observed, not with all his strength.

The laughter once again erupted from the two. Gaara turned his head away and looked into the dense forest where Sasuke had emerged from, laughter is not allowed during war.


End file.
